


You Look Pretty When You Cry For Us

by othersunsets



Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi gets pampered, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Bokuto Koutarou, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pegging, Reader Pegs Akaashi, Slight Dumbification, Squirting, Sub Akaashi Keiji, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and by pampered i mean his back gets blown out, because this pretty setter deserves to be a pillow princess and be worshipped, dom reader, thigh riding, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: the last thing you expected to see was your best friend bokuto and your roommate akaashi making out. the last thing you expected to happen was for them to ask you to join them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058108
Kudos: 52





	You Look Pretty When You Cry For Us

it’s such a pretty sight that you almost don’t know where to look.

soft, plush lips parted open, a sigh escaping from them. lithe fingers biting into broad shoulders, leaving their mark there. a swath of pink dusted across smooth cheeks as his head tilts back to allow the other easier access.

“akaashi?” you ask, a smile teasing the corner of your lips as he turns his head to face you.

your roommate akaashi is seated firmly in your best friend bokuto’s lap, wearing nothing save for a soft white, oversized cable knit sweater, and black thigh high socks.

bokuto has already seemingly taken advantage of the setter’s exposed skin-his large palms and thick fingers squeeze at exposed flesh, holding on to akaashi’s thighs to pull him even closer, until they are firmly pressed against each other.

even from a few steps away, you can tell that bokuto’s hair is slightly damp from a shower, the strands pressed against his forehead instead of spiked up, little droplets of water rolling down the expanse of his bare chest and disappearing into the waistband of his grey sweatpants.

“i’m glad i introduced you two,” you add, crossing your arms as bokuto eyes you with an expression you can only describe as needy: “it looks like you’ve been getting along pretty well.”

“___-san,” akaashi starts to say, clearly embarrassed but unable to remove himself from the pleasure and warmth of bokuto’s broad chest, his hands, his lap. “my apologies. i thought you would not be home until much later.”

“work got off early,” you say simply, already zipping your jacket back up in preparation to leave-you figure a long trip to the grocery store or something will give these two love birds enough time for...activities.

“wait!” bokuto cries out. you blink, waiting for him to continue. “this is great, actually! now you can join us, like akaashi and i have been talking about!”

“what? are you two serious about this?” you say, taken aback, but your legs are already betraying you, taking you a step closer, and another still, until you find yourself inches away from the couch.

bokuto and akaashi hooking up isn’t exactly shocking-and if you’re being honest, the two of them asking for you to join isn’t completely unreasonable, although the thought of it causes your heart to hammer faster in your chest.

there have been coy glances thrown around, drunken cuddle sessions between the three of you, and confessions of mutual affection that were later passed off as a joke.

who would have known that all of that would come to a head today.

akaashi shoots bokuto a meaningful look. one of bokuto’s hands leaves akaashi’s thigh and rests onto his own, and he pats it once, then twice, as if daring you to take a seat.

“we’re sure,” bokuto says with a smile on his face, and akaashi nods his assent.

in any other circumstance, someone making a glorified ‘come hither’ motion towards you in an attempt to initiate sex would have had you laughing them out of the bed, but somehow, because it’s bokuto, because, even from here, you can see his dick print, large and prominent through his sweatpants-because akaaahi sits on his other thigh, his back arched and his upper thighs and his neck covered with pretty pink marks-

it’s all you can do not to run to your rightful place in bokuto’s lap.

akaashi watches as you carefully take a seat on bokuto’s other thigh-unconsciously licking his lips as bokuto fumbles with your jacket zipper, his clumsiness displaying his enthusiasm.

your jacket comes off first, followed by your shirt-bokuto is moving quickly, wanting to get you as warmed up as akaashi is-but akaashi isn’t deterred by the lack of attention on him, no-instead, he’s using that to his advantage-heady moans escape his mouth as he starts to rut against bokuto’s thigh-his sweater has travelled far up the expanse of his legs, revealing his straining cock encased in lace white panties-panties that you want to see absolutely soiled.

bokuto’s lips quickly find yours, his hands traveling wherever they want to-down your back, across your stomach, your ass, finding purchase wherever he pleases.

“i want to make akaashi feel good today,” bokuto says against your mouth between sloppy kisses. “i want to fill him up. want to-fuck...can you help me with that.?”

“i want that too,” you find yourself saying, dizzy from the kisses, the gentle bouncing of bokuto’s leg between your crotch starting to coil deep down in your cunt. “i wanna-fill him up too.”

akaashi speeds up at that, his hands gripping bokuto’s shoulders as his hips move faster, and he just looks so pretty, and you know he’d look even prettier falling apart on your strap, or on bokuto’s cock, or both.

“do you want that, akaashi?” bokuto asks, his voice uncharacteristically soft, one hand reaching up to thread through akaashi’s silky, midnight black hair. “do you want us to fuck you until you can’t think?”

“bokuto san-”akaashi says at that, a blush forming across his face, as soft and gentle as the movement of his hips as he humps bokuto’s thigh.

“we need you to say it, my love,” you say, placing a hand on the small of akaashi’s back to help him along, a finger drifting down into the waistband of his panties, just enough to tease.

“i- i want it,” akaashi says, as soft as a whisper, and with one final movement of his hips, he comes undone.

his cum spills through the panties, staining bokuto’s sweatpants with it-bokuto is enamored, palming at akaashi through the lace material, watching as the cum drips from it.

bokuto looks at you, and you know what he’s thinking-you’ve been friends for long enough to sense the intention in his gaze.

“my room,” you say, leading the way, and bokuto is lifting akaashi up bridal style, carrying him through the doorway and frantically closing the door shut behind them.

you head for your dresser, taking out your 8-inch strap on, a harness, and some lube, and depositing them on the bed for later use. bokuto places akaashi on the bed ever so gently, on his back as the two of you crawl over to him, bokuto near his head and you between his legs.

“look at that. you made a mess,” you say to akaashi as you slowly drag his soiled panties down his long legs, setting them aside. bokuto is impatient now, and slides his pants and underwear down, his thick cock brushing against his navel, the tip of it bright red with a dribble of pre running down the side. “you’ve been bad. bad boys don’t deserve to get their cocks sucked.”

akaashi shakes his head, frantic, his eyes darting between you and the cock that is now inches away from his lips.

“i’m a good boy. i promise, ___ -san,” akaashi says, his expression earnest.

“are you? well,” you start, leaning down to kiss and nip at the smooth skin of akaashi’s inner thighs, “you know what good boys know how to do? they know how to say please.”

akaashi shudders at that, going stiff underneath your hands that are exploring his thighs, so close to where he wants you.

“please. please, ___-san...suck my cock,” akaashi whispers.

“good boy,” you say, before taking him into your mouth.

bokuto quickly follows suit, sheathing his cock inside akaashi’s mouth as you take him in as far as your body will allow, letting your hand help you along at the base. immediately, akaashi bucks into your mouth, fucking himself into you-it feels too good-bokuto fucking his face, spit and pre landing back onto his cheeks as he struggles to take it all, your tongue swirling as you gag around him.

“fuck-akaashi-taking me so well-” bokuto says, overeager in his thrusts, akaashi’s mouth going slack so he can take more of bokuto inside him. “___, we’re gonna fuck him so good,” bokuto says to you, sweat already gathering and dripping down his chest, his muscled abs, his cum gutters.

you are soaking wet now just from gagging around akaashi’s dick, jaw aching, but not stopping your movements-hand twisting at the base where your spit is collecting in his trim pubic hair-it’s sloppy and messy and perfect, and akaashi is writhing on the bed, bucking up his hips, fucking into you as he lets bokuto take his mouth-his legs are shaking now, and he’s so close, so you continue your movements, letting your gaze travel across his body until you meet his eyes.

that’s all it takes for akaashi to cum in your mouth, desperate moans trapped in his throat, and you swallow everything, you take everything he gives you, helping him through it, before finally releasing him and replacing your mouth with a relentless palm as the last dregs of cum spill out and run down your hand.

bokuto cums next with a groan, holding akaashi still with a gentle hand in his hair as he unravels, and akaashi can’t take it all, there’s too much, so you watch as the cum spills out his mouth, running down his cheeks, meeting the spit and sweat already collected there.

you’re still stroking akaashi, and he’s twitching, moaning, lifting his hips up at your movements, as you catch bokuto’s eye and give him a knowing look.

“we should open him up,” you say to bokuto, who hums in approval, his fingers gently brushing through akaashi’s hair for a moment.

“yeah. but i want to fuck you while you do it, baby, please,” bokuto says to you, his eyes pleading, but you already know how you’re going to respond. “wanna fuck you real nice.”

“i want you to,” you say, and bokuto has you before you can even blink, moving you and akaashi on the bed so that you’re both on your hands and knees.

bokuto maneuvers you two with ease, strength in his movements as he pulls your pants and underwear off, throwing them off the side of the bed, before sliding you closer to him so that your ass is pressed flushed against him. akaashi is in front of you, his ass at your mouth, his face pressed against the bed as you feel bokuto’s cock sliding experimentally between your folds.

you sigh at the contact, leaning in and planting kisses on akaashi’s flesh, one of your hands on the bed for leverage and the other making its way closer to his tight entrance.

bokuto’s cock is pressing into your tight, wet hole now, and you suck in a breath-he’s so big: you can already feel the stretch as he pushes in; his fingers find your clit, rubbing measured circles there and causing your muscles to relax as you take him in further.

your fingers are teasing akaashi’s hole now, pressing at it, pushing in gently before letting go, working their way around the rim, before you lean in further and give akaashi’s hole an experimental lick.

akaashi moans into the blankets at that, moving his hips, getting closer to you; he arches his back as you lick him once more, before sucking on his hole completely, and you gasp as bokuto finally bottoms out inside you.

once bokuto does, he is rough: hands dig into your hips as he fucks into you endlessly-you keep your mouth and fingers focused on akaashi, sliding a finger inside to the knuckle while licking your way around his rim, his exhalations guiding you in your task.

it’s hard to focus with how bokuto fucks you-he’s groaning, his movements never faltering; your pussy feels every ridge of his fat cock, pleasure building in rapid succession; it’s all you can do to keep your mouth on akaashi as your finger goes in all the way, curling slightly as you start to slide it in and out of him.

“fuck-baby, feel so good-” bokuto says to you as you continue to open akaashi up; bokuto’s desperate now, leaning over, his warm chest heating your back as he works his aching cock in and out of your leaking slit.

you add a second finger now, still using your tongue to help akaashi along, and he whimpers, leaning into your touch as you reach a place inside him that causes his legs to quiver as he rocks back and forth, fucking himself onto your fingers.

bokuto is close-his fingers still rub circles around your clit, insistent, and you’re so wet that you’re dripping down your inner legs onto the bedsheets. the tight coiling of pleasure is threatening to unfurl-

“fuck, im gonna-” you say before the orgasm hits you, and you’re cumming around bokuto’s cock-akaashi is fucking his fist now, clenching around your fingers, and bokuto groans as his cum fills you up, dripping down onto the sheets-everything lights up in your body like a livewire, bokuto’s hands on your waist anchoring in place as you finally start to come down.

akaashi lifts his head to look back at you, and he just looks so pretty like that-pupils blown out, spit and cum still staining his lips-you need to make him fall apart even more.

bokuto slides out of you and kneels beside you as you put the harness on; he leans over and rubs the small of akaashi’s back, planting soft kisses there, before reaching for the discarded panties and holding them up to akaashi’s mouth like an offering.

“will you be good and keep these in your mouth for me? yeah?” bokuto coos, and akaashi nods without a second thought; bokuto stuffs the panties in akaashi’s mouth as you slather your strap with lube, smearing the excess around and inside akaashi’s entrance.

“im gonna help you out, okay?” bokuto tells akaashi, letting his hand travel down to akaashi’s half hard cock, making a few experimental strokes as you slowly press the strap into akaashi.

akaashi is whimpering now, rewarding you with a moan for every inch of your cock that gets sucked into his quivering, tight hole.

when you bottom out, akaashi lets out a gasp that’s muffled by the panties in his mouth, which are dripping with his spit now; and you start to move, hips slapping against akaashi, skin against skin, bokuto’s free hand stroking his own cock, which has already started to harden again.

akaashi whines as you hit that perfect spot inside him, and that’s when he really begins to unravel-his long lashes stained with tears, fingers digging into a pillow, lacy white panties stuffed in his mouth as he fucks himself back onto your cock.

“you want it faster, baby?” you lean in to whisper in akaashi’s ear, and he nods frantically-his soft sweater has ridden all the way up his back now, and you run fingers up and down the exposed skin, fucking into him at a faster pace-you have to palm at his toned legs, accentuated by his thigh high socks, you have to tell him he’s being such a good boy as bokuto offers up his fist for akaashi to fuck.

akaashi is shameless now-tears stream down his face from all the stimulation, and he rocks into it, he leans into it with everything he has, bokuto’s constant praises about how good he’s being and your relentless thrusts finally sending him over the edge.

akaashi cries out, the panties leaving his mouth as he cums inside bokuto’s fist-he’s shaking, and bokuto finishes close behind him, cumming all over akaashi’s back. akaashi struggles to catch his breath, tears staining his cheeks-you tut at him as he tries to wipe them away.

“don’t worry baby,” you tell him. “you look pretty when you cry for us.”

“i-i need to cum again. one more time. please,” akaashi says, his voice wavering as you slip your strap out of him. you lean in and plant a soft kiss on his lips, and bokuto has already switched places with you as you take the strap and harness off-you help bokuto stroke his cock back to full length, watching as akaashi ruts into the bed as he waits, in an effort to create some kind of stimulation.

“we’re gonna give you what you want, don’t worry,” bokuto says to akaashi as his cock presses against akaashi’s puckering hole, which is slick and dripping with lube.

your hand that worked akaashi open earlier is on his dick now, palming at it, your clean hand working on yourself, your fingers circling your clit before sinking themselves inside you.

bokuto bottoms out in one thrust, and akaashi’s mouth hangs open at that-he reaches back to grab onto your arm as the sheer force of bokuto’s thrusts makes the bed creak and shift; akaashi is moaning and pleading for more, so you give it to him-spitting onto your hand before paying extra attention to the head of his cock, moving your palm up and down the shaft, squeezing lightly.

“i need to cum, i need to cum-” akaashi keeps repeating, his hips rocking back and forth.

he is, in every definition of the word, being fucked senseless.  
you curl your own fingers inside you, moaning loudly, the pleasure building, grinding against them, hearing a squelching sound and watching as bokuto’s cum inside you from earlier coats your fingers, along with your slick.

“you like that, don’t you baby,” you tell akaashi. “doing so well, fuck-so close, you’re close, you’re gonna cum, don’t worry, we’re gonna make you cum-”

“tell me how good i’m fucking you, baby, please,” bokuto commands-no, pleads, and his voice is so desperate, because he’s giving everything he can give, and akaashi looks back at both of you with cum and sweat and tear stained cheeks.

“god, koutarou-you’re fucking me so good,” akaashi moans, and bokuto goes deeper, he goes faster, hands palming at flesh, and you do the same, stroking akaashi’s cock, humping your own fingers, the sound of skin against skin in the air, and suddenly the tension in the room snaps, because you’re falling, falling into a beautiful thing called ecstasy.  
you squirt all over your fingers, staining the sheets, bent over-you barely register akaashi rocking back into your fist, cumming all over it-bokuto kisses you but you barely feel it-

as you finally start to come down, you watch as bokuto slides out of akaashi, who is still face down, ass up, his back arched, with his thigh highs on and his cute, soft sweater ridden up, cum and lube dripping out of his well used hole. you and bokuto go in with your fingers, pushing the cum back in, spreading it around, and akaashi moans at that.

“yeah, keep it in. feels good,” he says sleepily. you and bokuto laugh, looking at eachother knowingly.

“we fucked you good, didn’t we, baby,” you say to akaashi.

akaashi lifts his head up, his face still covered in slick, and the corner of his lips twist up in a smile.

god. what a pretty sight.

**Author's Note:**

> akaashi is a pillow princess who deserves to be worshipped-that is all <3


End file.
